Kämpfer
by saimaa
Summary: Warum sind Sie in St. Mungo?“, fragte ihn die fremde Frau. - Eine gute Freundin von mir liegt hier“, antwortetet Harry. Sie hat als einzige einen Angriff überlebt.“ - Und?“, hakte sie nach. - Sie hat den Mut verloren. Sie kämpft nicht mehr.“


Title: Kämpfer

Author: saimaa

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt vor Voldemorts Tod. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Als ihn die fremde Frau zum ersten Mal ansprach, war ihre Stimme kaum zu verstehen: „Warum sind Sie in St. Mungo?" - „Eine gute Freundin von mir liegt hier", antwortetet Harry. „Sie hat als einzige einen Angriff überlebt." Seine Stimme blieb am Ende des Satzes oben, so dass die Frau fragte: „Und?" - „Sie hat den Mut verloren. Sie kämpft nicht mehr."

Authors Note: Wie alle meine Geschichten ist auch ‚Kämpfer' eine wahre Geschichte. Das heißt nicht, dass sie genau so passiert ist. Aber ich habe sie so gefühlt. Das ist jetzt schon lange her. Aber das macht ‚Kämpfer' nicht weniger wirklich.

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermine und Ginny gehören J.K.R. Der Plot gehört mir und Annelie Keil, die mich an etwas erinnert hat.

______________________________________

_"If I'm not back in five minutes, just wait longer." __(Jim Carrey in 'Ace Ventura')_

**Kämpfer**

Viele Jahre später, als sie Lisa als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor das beste Abschlusszeugnis seit genau achtzehn Jahren überreichte, sollte sich Hermine an den Tag zurückerinnern, an dem sie Lisa kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war damals nicht größer als eine Kinderpuppe und das hässlichste Baby, das ihr je zu Gesicht gekommen war.

Damals, das war gegen Ende des Krieges gewesen.

****

„Sie ist tot?", hatte sie Harry gefragt und versucht seinem Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen, was schwierig war, wenn man, wie Hermine, halb bewegungsunfähig in einem Krankenhausbett lag.

Er hatte genickt: „Ginny hat es nicht geschafft."

Hermine hatte nicht geweint. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht abgewendet und die Wand angestarrt.

Die Fetzen der Erinnerung kamen nach einer Woche Bewusstlosigkeit nur langsam zurück. Es waren Splitter. Nie konnte sie sich an alles erinnern. Es fehlten die Zusammenhänge, aber die spielten letztendlich auch keine Rolle. Denn da war nichts außer Blut, Schmerzen und Schreien.

Immer wenn sie träumte, endete alles in einem gewaltigen Lichtblitz. Erst viel später erfuhr sie, dass es diesen Lichtblitz wirklich gegeben hatte. Eine gewaltige Eruption von Magie. Harrys Zorn und der Tod ihrer Angreifer. Aber die Retter waren zu spät gekommen. Ginny hatte es nicht geschafft und sie hatte sich nicht mal von ihr verabschieden können. Als Hermine wieder zu sich kam, lag das, was von Ginnys Körper übrig geblieben war, schon sechs Fuß unter der Erde in einer Holzkiste.

Von dem Tag an, als sie in St. Mungo wieder wach wurde und die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten, war Hermine nicht mehr dieselbe. Weder Harry, noch Ron, noch ihre Eltern, noch irgendjemand sonst konnte etwas dagegen tun.

„Es ist kein unbekannter Fluch", hatte der Heiler, der mit ihrem Fall betraut war, eines Tages zu Harry gesagt. „Sie will einfach nicht mehr leben." Dann war er kopfschüttelnd gegangen. Anscheinend enttäuscht von seiner Machtlosigkeit gegenüber dieser jungen Frau, deren Geist stärker war als seine ärztliche Kunst.

Harry verbrachte seine Tage und Nächte an Hermines Bett, aber er hätte auch in Australien sein können und wäre ihr genau so nahe oder so fern gewesen.

Hermine hatte seit ihrer Frage, ob Ginny tot sei, kein Wort mehr gesprochen.

Manchmal, wenn sie schlief, streifte er nachts durch die Gänge der Zaubererklinik. Tagsüber pulsierte das Krankenhaus vor Aktivität. Die Angriffe nahmen zu und es gab viele Verletzte zu versorgen. Aber nachts schienen auch die Bösen zu schlafen und ihren vergangenen und kommenden Opfern eine Ruhepause zu gönnen.

Nur Harry fand diese Ruhe nicht. Er schlief nie mehr als ein, zwei Stunden am Stück. Dann begann er seine Runden durch die verlassenen Treppenhäuser und Korridore.

Dabei war es, dass er eines Nachts Lisas Mutter begegnete. Sie redeten nicht, standen nur an einem Fenster am Ende eines Flurs und starrten auf die Lichter Londons hinunter.

Irgendwann wandte Harry sich wortlos ab und begann von neuem seinen Weg durch die Gänge und Flure. Als er wieder an dem Fenster vorbeikam, war die Frau verschwunden.

In der nächsten Nacht traf er sie erneut und von da an wurde sie zu einem festen Punkt seiner nächtlichen Wanderungen.

Als sie ihn zum ersten Mal ansprach, war ihre Stimme kaum zu verstehen: „Warum sind Sie hier?"

Harry war einen Moment sprachlos. Schließlich hatte der Prophet die Geschichte des Überfalls auf Hermine und Ginny bestimmt eine Woche auf der Titelseite gehabt. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihn in der Dunkelheit vermutlich nicht erkannt hatte.

„Eine gute Freundin von mir liegt hier. Sie hat als einzige einen Angriff überlebt." Seine Stimme blieb am Ende des Satzes oben, so dass die Frau fragte: „Und?"

„Sie hat den Mut verloren. Sie kämpft nicht mehr."

Die Frau nickte und betrachtete einen Bus, der unter dem Fenster über eine Kreuzung fuhr und die Scheiben erzittern ließ.

„Und Sie?", fragte Harry.

Sie winkte ihm mitzukommen und er folgte ihr. Die Frau führte ihn zu einer Tür ganz in der Nähe und in ein dunkles Zimmer, in dem sie sich mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit bewegte. Harry, der den Raum nicht kannte, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Lumos".

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein Kasten mit durchsichtigen Wänden. Dorthin ging die Frau. Harry folgte ihr. In dem Kasten lag, auf einem hellen Fell, das winzigste Baby, das er je gesehen hatte. Sein Kopf und die Hände und Füße schienen viel zu groß geraten und standen in einem krassen Missverhältnis zu dem dürren Leib und den Armen und Beinen, die ihm wie Zweige eines vertrockneten Baumes erschienen.

„Das ist Lisa", sagte die Frau. „Sie ist zu früh geboren worden." Sie öffnete eine Tür an dem Kasten und Harry spürte einen Hauch warmer Luft, die aus dem Glasbehältnis entwich. „Ich heiße Susanne."

Susanne öffnete ungeniert ihr Hemd. Darunter hatte sie keine andere Kleidung. Sie nahm das Geschöpf aus dem Glaskasten und legte es sich auf ihre nackte Haut. Harry sah, wie sich das Kind mit erstaunlicher Kraft an seiner Mutter festklammerte und dann dort liegen blieb.

„Wird sie es schaffen?", fragte Harry.

„Sie ist ein Kämpfer", sagte Susanne. „Sie schafft das."

Er betrachtete Mutter und Kind eine lange Zeit mit einem Blick, der unter anderen Umständen als voyeuristisch gegolten hätte.

„Ich heiße Harry", sagte er, bevor er ging. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Susanne ihn im Licht seines Zauberstabes sowieso erkannt hatte.

Von da an wurde er zu einem regelmäßigen Besucher in Susannes und Lisas Zimmer.

Es war drei Tage später, als Susanne ihm mit Lisa unter dem Hemd auf Hermines Zimmer folgte. Sie hatte nicht gefragt, aber Harry hätte es ihr auch nicht verwehrt.

Sie saßen lange neben Hermines Bett, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermine sie überhaupt wahrnahm.

Trotzdem wurden Susannes und Lisas Besuche zum täglichen Ritual.

Als Harry die beiden einmal alleine lassen musste, blieb er bei seiner Rückkehr erstaunt in der Tür stehen. Susanne hatte sich über Hermine gebeugt und ihr das Nachthemd bis zum Nabel aufgeknöpft. Auf Hermines Bauch, direkt unter ihren Brüsten, lag Lisa und Susanne hatte gerade das Fell, das sie immer mit sich trug, über Lisas Rücken gebreitet. Nur noch die dürren Ärmchen und ihr Kopf sahen unter dem Fell hervor. Das Mädchen gab einige Laute von sich und rümpfte die Nase. Dann suchten ihre Hände und fanden etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnten. Der kleine Körper entspannte sich und sie schlief wieder ein.

Hermine blieb ganz ruhig liegen, als habe sie ein Stupor getroffen.

Nach einer halben Stunde nahm Susanne ihre Tochter wieder von Hermines Bauch und verließ das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag wiederholte sie die Prozedur. Am übernächsten auch.

Am vierten Tag gab Lisa ein lautes Quäken von sich, als sie unter dem warmen Hemd vom Bauch ihrer Mutter weg genommen wurde. Auf Hermines Bauch quäkte sie weiter und verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, selbst als Susanne das wärmende Fell über sie gebreitet hatte.

Als Susanne sich wieder in ihren Stuhl setzte, wurde Lisas Protest eindringlicher.

Harry sah zu, wie Hermine zum ersten Mal ihren Blick auf das Kind richtete. Langsam hob sie ihre Hände und zupfte an dem Fell, das Lisas Rücken bedeckte.

Lisa quäkte weiter.

Hermine berührte schließlich vorsichtig das kleine Gesicht, fuhr die Konturen der Wangen nach, stockte an der Nase, betastete dann die dürren Ärmchen. Als sie mit Lisas Fingern in Kontakt kam, klammerten die sich sofort an ihren Händen fest.

Sie schien zu überlegen, was sie nun mit diesen winzigen Fingern, die sich an ihre Finger krallten, mache solle. Schließlich ließ sie die Hände auf ihre Brüste sinken und lag ganz ruhig da.

Es war sehr still in Hermines Zimmer, da es außerhalb der Durchgangsstationen lag und deshalb hörte Harry es. Hermine summte. Sie summte ein Lied. Vielleicht etwas, dass ihre Eltern ihr als Kind an ihrem Bett vorgesungen hatten.

Lisa hörte auf zu quäken und schien dem Summton und den Vibrationen in Hermines Brustkorb zu lauschen.

Als Harry das nächste Mal zu ihr hin sah, war sie eingeschlafen.

Hermine jedoch schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, so als wolle sie fragen: ‚Was ist das?'

„Darf ich dir Lisa vorstellen", sagte Harry.

„Lisa", wiederholte Hermine leise. „Darf sie noch etwas bei mir liegen bleiben?"

Susanne nickte.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und seufzte.

„Die Dinge beginnen immer wieder von vorn, oder?", fragte sie, zu Harry gewandt.

Harry ging zum Fenster. Draußen schein die Sonne, und er sah einem Pärchen nach, das Hand in Hand in dem kleinen Park hinter St. Mungo zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

„Es gibt immer irgendetwas, was beginnt", sagte er, und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Hermine dachte darüber nach.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie schließlich.

Harry grinste: „Find es heraus! Du bist die mit dem Superhirn."

Damit ließ er die drei alleine, denn er verspürte neben einem Brennen in den Augen plötzlich einen gewaltigen Hunger, und der Drang, sich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, war geradezu überwältigend. Außerdem hatte Hermine so Zeit zum Denken, während Lisa friedlich auf ihrem Bauch schlief und Susanne, die sich Harrys Stuhl geschnappt hatte, um die Beine hochzulegen, am Fenster die Sonne genoss.


End file.
